Zammie
by Mrs. Rachel Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: I don'tknow where to put them now, please help me.


Grauation Day Zammie, Brant, Jiz, Nacey

Cammie Pov

Ok so for our graduation day my mother decided that the Blackthorne boys who went on the trip to gallagher acadamy during first semester of junior year were going to graduate with ALL the gallagher girls. Now the girls looked AMAZING. Macey had on a blue short dress that came just above her knees. It had sparkels all over it. It looked amazing. Her hair was curled and put into a VERY neat bun. And when I say neat I mean like not even a hair out of place. She had on 5 inch bue heels that had sparkles all over to. Her eyeshadow was blue with sparkles. She had sparkles all over her chest since the dress showed ALOT of clevage. Macey also insisted on getting the same colour streaks in her hair so that they matched our dresses. Macey had dark blue streaks in her hair, because she had black hair. And she also had a few sparkles in her hair.

Bex of course had something similar to Macey's dress but a little different. Bex's dress was a fire truck red dress that showed ALOT of clevae as well. It was just below her knees. Her shoes were te same as Macey's except red and no sparkles. Her eyeshadow was a reddish-orangish colour. Which looked great for Bex. Bex had Red streaks that looked FABULOUS. She had her hair flow down her back.

Liz had on a floor length hot pink dress that looked really goodon her. The dress showed alot of clevage as well even though she told Macey, and Bex no but it was either the clevage or an ass kicking. So of course she chose the cleavge. Her shoes were exactly like Bex's and Macey's but hers were hot pink. She had her hair but in a high pony tail and she looked cute. She also had hot pink streaks in her pretty blonde hair.

My dress was the shortest of the dresses. Which really pissed me off, but Bex said if I don't wear it she will hurt me in P&E. Of course I knew she was bluffing but I wanted to wear it also because I heard Zach was going to be here same with the other guys. Any ways my dress was REALLY short. I'm surprised I could even sit down in it. It was a purpleish-pinkish colour. It had sparkles all over the chest part of it that also opened up between the breasts. It looked really great. I also had on the same heels as Liz, Macey, and Bex because we got them at the same store at the same time. But mine were pinkish-purpleish. I had on pinkish-purpleish eyeshadow on. I also got my hair streak pinkish-purpleish and it looked amazing. My hair was also put in a half pony tail with it twisting in a bun.

Zach couldn't stop looking at me. I blushed and he smiled. I saw what he was wearing. He had on a white button up shirt with the first 3 buttons undone. He had on a black suit jacket that was undone all the way. He had on a pair of dress pants. He had on DC sneakers. He looked really sexy. He saw me looking at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I relaxed against Zach while were waiting for the photographer to set the camera up.

I saw that Grant had his arms around Bex's waist. He had on exactly what Zach had on except his Jacket was done up half way with 4 buttons undone on his white button up shirt. He looked at Zach and mouthed something I couldn't quite catch. Oh well i'll just ask Zach later.

Nick was also one of he guys who did the exchange with gallagher a while ago. He had the same thing as what Zach and Grant had on except, his white button up shirt was done up all the way with a sparkly blue tie that goes with Macey's dress. He always spoiled her and wanted to make her happy.

Jonas was holding hands with Liz and talking and kissing also. Liz was blushing alot though either from the kiss, what Jonas was saying, or both. I'm guessing both. Jonas had everything Nick had on except the tie was black.

The camera guy told us we had take a picture with just the girls, then just the guys, then Bex and Grant together, then Macey and Nick, then Liz and Jonas, then Zach and me. Zach and I made out while the camera man was taking photos of us, asking us to stop. I told Zach to stop but of course he had to get one more in. I rolled my eyes after the photo was taken. I asked the camera man for one minute while I go talk some sence into Zach. I took Zach's hand and pulled him away and said "Zach, if you want to see me in a bikini at the beach anytime soon then get one GOOD pictur with me please?" He smiled and kissed me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the camera man again and took a GOOD picture. I smiled and asked Zach "Now was that so hard?" He laughed, and picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and then realized that I still had that really short dress on. yelled "Zach, put me down NOW!" He smirked at me. He put me down. He asked me about the bikini I was talking about to him. I told him " We're going to Macey's beach mansion house, and it's got a HUGE pool. Bex winked at me. Mouthing " You are SO wearing that bikini we got you. Zach's gonna love it. He won't be able to keep his hands and eyes off of you."

We went into the the gallagher mansion, to get ready so we can go Macey's beach house. Macey wore a black tank top that had B.I.T.C.H and you like it" on it. She had on a black leather mini skirt. And black high heels. Bex had on a white tank top that had "S.E.X.Y and you like it" on it. She also had on black leather pants. Liz had on a pink tank top that had "P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S and you know it ;)" on it. She had on leather pants that looked really good on her. I had on a blue tank top that had "F.O.X.Y and you want it" on it. I had on a leather skirt SHORTER than Macey's. I asked her if we got the two of them confused. But of course she said no. The skirt was black like all the leather pants and skirt. The skirt JUST covered my ass.

We walked down to wear the guys were. They all wore a baggy T-shirt, with baggy jeans, and DC shoes. The guys whistled at us and Zach couldn't stop looking at the leather skirt I kept pulling down to make sure it wasn't rising up with every step I took. Macey said " Relax Cam it's not gonna rise up. But if it does i'm pretty sure Zach would LOVE to pull it back down." Then she winked at me. I looked at Zach who was grinning at Macey, and winked at me. God are all boys the same?

In the limo

We all piled in the limo. Of course Bex and Zach pretty much shared the same seat so I was practically on Zach's lap. It didn't look like he minded THAT much. So Bex passed the limo driver a CD. He put in the CD and the first song was "Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce" We all sang along with the song. The girls got the high parts of all the songs and the boys got all the low parts.

Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Beyonce:

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!

Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

We're sorry… the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again

The next song was Only girl in the world by Rihanna

Share

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la

[VERSE 1]  
I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride

[CHORUS]  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one...

[VERSE 2]  
Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

[CHORUS]  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...

[BRIDGE]  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night

[CHORUS]  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...

The next song was Love the way you lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna of course the boys were happy singing the eminem parts.

**Rihanna**  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**Eminem  
**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

**Rihanna  
**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**Eminem  
**You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

**Rihanna  
**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**Eminem  
**Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

**Rihanna  
**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

The next was Good girls go bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go

Every time we sang "I make them good girls go bad" everyone looked at Zach and me. In a way I guess he did make me go bad. Then Friday night bitch fight by Ke$ha came on.

You can go to hell, girl  
You better watch yourself (x2)

Wait up last friday night  
The party looked alright  
Just as I stepped on in  
I saw you look at him  
Oh hell no, excuse me, what?  
Must be jokin' around  
Best leave your pumps at home  
I'm ready to throw down

[Chorus]  
You can go to hell, girl  
You better watch yourself  
I'm feelin' feisty, alrightFriday night bitch fight

I saw you by the pool  
Rubbin' up on his leg  
Tell him he's lookin' fine  
Even though you know he's mine  
So then I walk over  
You act like nothin's up'Oh hey, are you with him?'  
You know that, you dirty slut

[Chorus]  
[ From: . ]  
You can go to hell, girl  
You better watch yourself  
I'm feelin' feisty, alright  
Friday night bitch fight

Maybe we can just talk about it  
We really shouldn't resort to violence  
I'm not the jealous type  
But get your dirty hands off his thigh  
So then I pushed you in  
Skirt flappin' in the wind  
Hope you know how to swim  
Ha ha ha, I always win  
But as I'm gigglin'I turn around and see your friends  
Three tall pissed off vixens  
I laugh and say to them

[Chorus]  
You can go to hell, girl  
You better watch yourself (x4)  
I'm feelin' feisty, alright  
Friday night bitch fight (x4)

Then Let's be friends by Emily Osment came on.

Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous.  
Potentially maybe it could be more.  
But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up.  
Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

You got my permission.  
Don't need no admission.  
Cause I'm on a mission.

You got my attention.  
There's no need to mention.  
The way...  
The way you feel.

Cause you're in my vision.  
I need a decision.  
So take a position.

There's no need to question.  
My every intention.  
Cause this...  
Cause this is real.

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun _[x2]_)

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

Then we got to the airport. We got on our plane and were off. Macey kept talking about when we get to where ever we're going we HAD to get belly button rings. I didn't want one but Macey said that if we all go get one she'll get her's done first. Zach got out his MP3 player and put me on his lap. I relaxed against his chest. He put one head phone in my ear and the other in his. The first song that came on was "No Surprise by Daughtry". Then "Crawling by Linkin Park". Then we doze off.

We were woken up by Bex. She had a big bucket of water in her hands...


End file.
